kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nikolai Banks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nikolai Banks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ultimate Dark Carnage (talk) 19:06, July 24, 2014 (UTC) hello. i got nothing, lol xP Why would we destroy something so beautiful? ]] 14:40, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Kkkkkkk My replies or hellos are just..."Hello, do you know transformers. Do you know Shockwave is so awesome? " lol -SWAGGA SWAGGA AWESOME ADMIN (Delete) = Howdy Tails = Hi Hey. Well Niko, one must use less art, more matter. Speak words from your heart, and don't look for so much verbal cleverness. If you really want to apologize to Miku and other people, then do so from deep within you. Don't ask words from someone else to excuse your mistakes. It's all you buddy.- JjBlueDreamer1 20:53, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Like my sig [[User:VastPlaguesOfAku|'Talk To Aku']] 23:10, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry. I'm sorry Nik but what you had done was against the rules. We are very sorry but the actions you've taken were soon to be attacked with consequences. And none of this gives you the right to be angry at us for our choice. If you have a problem then leave and never come back. [[User:Kururu Gunso|'Kukuku']] [[User talk:Kururu Gunso|'Talk']] 01:28, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I Miss You [[User:CommanderPeepers|'Talk To CPeeps']] 22:42, March 11, 2016 (UTC) hey can you message me when you have time to chat either here or maybe my wikia? please i got news but i don't wanna put it on your page, thaks in advance just don't stress yourself pleaseCaring16:) (talk) 18:24, April 18, 2016 (UTC) im there sorry bout that was lost on the road of lifeCaring16:) (talk) 20:20, April 18, 2016 (UTC) hey i know your not on here much at all, was just wondering if you have skypee, if so maybe we could talk on there sometime Caring16:) (talk) 18:32, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Forum Use Hello Nikolai, On behalf of the Administration of this wiki, I would like to state that you are in direct violation of the laws of KH in regards to the creation of your forum thread. The'' General Rules'' section unequivocally states and I quote: "Do NOT use forums for personal or illegal reasons. If you are to create a forum, please contact any Administration member for permission. Do NOT make the forum for inefficient or wasteful use. Failure to comply will result in the thread being deleted with the creator being given a ban and/or block at the discretion of the Administration." That rule is perfectly clear as that was agreed to by the Administration. You went ahead and created the forum without informing any Administration member and without any approval whatsoever. I am well aware that you wrote a message on Jj's talk page but that was after you had made the forum thread. Furthmore, you did commit additional violations of the laws by implications of your message to Jj's talk page. You wrote and I quote: "I'm letting you know, I am posting something important on the forums, if any individuals tampers or removes the forum, please punish or ban them, no matter what their reason was to remove the forum, it took me a lot of concentration and focus to work on it and it's content, thank you. *hugs*" By implication, the whole "if any individual tampers or removes the forum, please punish or ban them, no matter what their reason was to remove the forum..." must include all of the other Administration members who may have a legitmate reason to remove the forum which is a violation of the Chat Rules section in two ways which states and I quote: "Threatening a Chat Moderator or Administrator or any Administration member of demotion is NOT allowed. If you attempt to report this to the active Bureaucrats, he/she will NOT accept it. Such action will lead to a immediate ban/block for a whole week. No exception(s)." "We do not allow you to request a kick or ban from a Chat Moderator or Administrator. Such actions are at their discretion." So I pretty much showed that you violated the laws of KH in at least three ways with the Administration empowered to determine the appropriate punishment. However, I will grant you the opportunity to respond to these charges on my talk page and then I may respond back accordingly. As it stands, you are posied to be reprimanded due to the clear mandate of the rules. This isn't me dictating this but the rules. So understand that I am just doing my job. CouncilOrg (talk) 04:51, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Prime Minister of the KH Wiki Facepalm Niko, were not telling you to abandon your faith, but it is against our rules to post unimportant things in the forums, and dont you dare flame me for saying that. Ok, i'm here jsut to tell you that it broke our rules hence why Org deleted it and posted on your wall, if you want to get mad at me for it,so be it but if you break our rules again or delete this warning I will unfortunately have to punish you with a ban and or block. Blessed be and have a good day, also please do not delete warnings from Admin/Mods as that is also against our rules. Signed Lumina The Goddess of Insanity and Master of the Court Prime Minister decree Hello Nikolai, I do not know where to start with the behavior you have shown but it seems I have to do my absolute best and write to you in the most calm and professional manner possible. First off, you decided to remove my message to you on your talk page and labeled it as "spam". That implicitly told me you do not wish to respond to the charges that I gave to you which meant you declined to respond to me of the violations that you were cited for. I did not preemptively remove the forum thread you created and impose the ban/block on you because I wanted to give you a fair opportunity to write to me for an explanation for the creation of the said forum thread''. Consequently, the Administration has deemed it fit to reverse your removal of my message and has decided to 'revoke your use of your talk page for three months. You are ''not allowed to remove any official message of the Administration posted on your talk page that cites any violations you may have committed''. This decision ''cannot'' be appealed and will stand completely. Now just because we reversed your actions on your talk page and locked it for Administration member only, this didn't mean you can kindly and politely write back to any of us, preferably me, on our talk page asking why that was done and we would have told you the reason(s) I just so stated. However, you did not bother to do it in a kind and polite manner and instead, you ''flamed out'' at Hypercane, an Administrator of this wiki, by writing on his talk page and this I quote: "Keep out of my business with Org, and unlock my talk page right now! That is my personal page, and I can remove what I want, when I want! It does not belong to you! Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:28, September 13, 2016 (UTC)" This prompted a response by Hypercane himself of which he said this and I once again quote: "Actually no, you don't have the right to remove a warning from your talk page, and call it "spam". You may not flame out at me either you are just making it worse for yourself. '''Hypercane Contact me Administrator 17:33, September 13, 2016 (UTC)" The message you wrote on Hyper's talk page has elicit another response from Mikiu Hatsune, another Administrator of this wiki, of which she wrote on your talk page and I quote: "Niko, were not telling you to abandon your faith, but it is against our rules to post unimportant things in the forums, and dont you dare flame me for saying that. Ok, i'm here jsut to tell you that it broke our rules hence why Org deleted it and posted on your wall, if you want to get mad at me for it,so be it but if you break our rules again or delete this warning I will unfortunately have to punish you with a ban and or block. Blessed be and have a good day, also please do not delete warnings from Admin/Mods as that is also against our rules. Signed Lumina The Goddess of Insanity and Master of the Court" This in turn prompted you to write on Mikiu's talk page and I quote: "I'm not mad at you, Lumina, I'm mad at Org and Teen, they are the most unfriendly people I've ever met, Teen has turned from someone I considered my friend to this asshole, I want asshole Teen gone and the Teen I met a long time ago, back, Org is just plain unfriendly, he's not nice, and never shown to be very anti social, if they ever want me to respect them, they need to change to becoming nicer, friendlier and kinder people, sadly, they will never do that willingly for sake of a more friendly environment, and it's this unfriendly environment is the reason I've left the wiki in the past, the unfriendliness needs to change, and soon, or else this Wiki will be forever dead. Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:10, September 13, 2016 (UTC)" You finally decided to respond to my message that I wrote on your talk page and this I quote from you: "I'll follow the KH Laws for Jj's sake, but I won't abandon my faith in God for the likes of you. My Faith and my Beliefs shall remain, if you have a problem with that, though tackies, I'm a Christian, it's what I believe in, and I believe the forums are open to EVERYONE, people use the forums on a daily basis, both normal users and Admins, that right should stand here, because it stands Wikia Wide. I am so talking to Jj, when she returns. Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:29, September 13, 2016 (UTC)" To top it all off, you decided to write a blog and this I quote in its entirety: "I declare in the Name of Jesus that we must bring back love, kindness, friendship, laughter, loyalty, righteousness, just, good and a much better and friendlier environment to the KHites, no more of this tyranny and wickedness that has toxicated this site for too long, Greater is He (Christ) that lives in Us, than He (The Devil) who lives in the World, if you want to be part of the movement to bring back a friendlier KH, stick with me and I shall cleanse you of the toxicness of the Devil, who has manifested himself into this Wiki and turned it toxic, causing its veteran users to be unfriendly, unkind and uncaring." I detest the unfriendly environmental state of this wiki, that's why I have left this wiki in the past, but now, I'm not backing down, I'm rising up against any evil that dares to threaten to keep this wiki in an unfriendly environment, The oppression that's kept this wiki in such darkness must end, and with it, the Light shines with great hope, bringing the greatness of this wiki back from out of the very darkness, that has taken it away. Let's all Vote Yes for a friendlier wiki, a friendlier Administration, and friendlier users, post what you think of this idea, below in the comment section." Now there are several different ways that you will be dealt with but I have chosen one way that I think is sufficient. Not only is your access to your talk page revoked for three months, but you can consider yourself banned and blocked for three months for the entire set of violations you committed within a 24 hour period. You do not remove an official message from the Administration that cites any violation(s) you may have done and especially label it as "spam", you do not demand the Administration to unlock your talk page when we had a valid reason to do so, you do not become disrespectful in the course of your demand stated previously, you do not get ugly and angry at me and Teen simply because you think we are not friendly or kind or any positive traits you like us to be, you do not simply use the forums for whatever reason as local wikis are completely allowed to regulate the manner of which the forums can be used and has the full authority to disable the use of a forum, you do not use religion as a defense to being prosecuted for the violations of the laws of this site, you do not threaten the Administration by saying you will talk to Jj for that will be interpreted as you implictly wanting us to be punished whether by demotion or a ban and/or block, and you do not threaten the Administration that you will vacate their seats in your blog. As a aside statement, Jj is no longer active on the wiki and has thus delegated all responsibilities and duties to me. Thus, you are left with no recourse but to go straight to me, but since you decided to get ugly with us, I will not heed to what you demand. As a last show of fairness, I will allow you to respond to me of this message on my talk page but do not flame out at me for I will extend your ban and block time and the time you are without access to your talk page. Thank you for reading this, and do use this one opportunity to respond to me on my talk page. CouncilOrg (talk) 19:19, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Prime Minister of the KH Wiki Re: Alright (on CouncilOrg's talk page) Jj has retired and as such Org is now the leader of this wiki, if you wish to leave then you may do so, however you, may not break the rules of KH, and certainly may not flame at me, please take this block as a learning lesson, and try to improve by the time you get back. 20:53, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Prime Minister remarks Nikolai Banks, As per my decree as Prime Minister and on behalf of the collective judgment of the Government, you are officially banned and blocked for three months with access to your talk page removed within the same amount of time. The ruling is final and will not be reviewed. You have demostrated several egregious behavior lumped with the various violations of the laws of KH that I cited you for. You will not be returning to this wiki for three months and Jj is certainly not going to overturn this ruling. Furthermore, we will remove the thread you created to show to you that this Administration means business when we say we will enforce the laws of this site. Once your three months sentence expires in December, you certainly free to come back, but you WILL NOT defy me, the Prime Minister of this site, nor any Administration members. The next time you show any egregious behavior or acts of defiance, the Government will not hesitate to impose a permanent ban and block if necessary. Be sure you learn your mistakes in the three months you are barred from this site. Thank you and enjoy surfing through the web CouncilOrg (talk) 21:05, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Prime Minister of the KH Wiki Niko You Can't disrespect the mods like this If a mod, tells you can't do something, you can't attack them for it. It's the rules. Please don't hate me for saying this, How can you believe as religious as you say you are when you attack the other mods, basically for them telling you that's against the rules. Honey that's like attacking a police officer for telling you "not to jaywalk" Besides the bible has rules, would you break the bible rules. "No, you do not" Would you attack a priest for telling you broke a rule. "No you would not" So why would you do that to us. Just like the bible we have rules, you can't punish us for telling yyou broke the rules. You might want to take this time, and think of your action. What would Jesus want you to do. "Would he want you to go around and yell at, mods or cops for telling you broke a rule/law. But I really do think you should take this time, and maybe repent, and think about what happened, Compel back any sins and hatred you feel for us mods. [[User:CommanderPeepers|'Talk To CPeeps']] 14:47, September 14, 2016 (UTC) KH Government's Ruling Dear Nikolai, It has come to the attention of the Government by a senior official (who will not be named) that you recently had a fuss about a kick done against you on a Discord chatroom. However, when you learned that there was a leak of your past issues on this site against the Administration given to other users of that same Discord chatroom, you released all of your temper and reportedly told a user (will not be named) that you were suspecting either me, Hyper, or anyone in the Administration for the leak. It was then reported to the Government that you threatened to attack me or Hyper if you found that it was either of us two who leaked out the information. Afterwards, you supposedly made another Discord chat and you had a conversation with another user regarding the leak. There it was reported to us that you intend to find out who leaked it out. This then lead to another report that you had a conversation with another user presumably on the same Discord chat that you made where you virtually convinced yourself that it was either me or Hyper who told the Discord chat that you were kicked from of your issues with the KH Government. As a side note, it was reported that you also wanted Hyper to get rid of the bot that he has on this site, blaming it for causing some wrongdoing to you despite the blatant ignorance of that claim. Now having said all this, it seemed to me that you have not learned a single thing from every ban and/or block that was given to you in the past on this site. You hold grudges, specifically against me and Hyper, on those who you perceive to commit wrongdoing(s) against you. However, that strong perception has blinded you to the fact that maybe those people who "committed wrongdoings" against you might have had a valid reason(s) for doing what they did in response to what you may have done. Case in point, your ban and block record on this site handed down by the Government. I won't bring up the past issues you had with us since we all know what happened and the ultimate result, but the point is that'' you are not going to have a good time making relations with people if you keep assuming that you have enemies when really, you are the one who is dividing the line between whose an enemy to you and whose not. As a result, there was a meeting that was called where KH government officials got together and came to the consensus that it is appropriate to 'impose a life time chat ban and wiki block on you' in the public interest and ensuring that your temper is not lashed out against us for whatever issue you may bring had we otherwise let you roam around this site in the future. 'A vote was taken and it was unanimous. ''You, Nikolai Banks, are hereby barred from entering this site for all eternity''. ''The Government cannot tolerate the use of your religion as a defense to being prosecuted for violations of the laws of this wiki and it certainly will not tolerate your outrageous temper tantrum whenever you do get duly punished''. ''We have no need for a user like you to continue to defy the Administration and even bicker with one of us regarding this site's rules and procedures''. ''This ruling is not subject to appeal and is final''. Only I, as the Prime Minister of this wiki, is capable of reversing it but I do not think I will use my discretionary powers to give you a reprieve. It might be possible in the future but as it stands, your actions has shown to me that ''you are incapable of having a sound relations with members of the KH Government especially when you threatened to attack me or Hyper'' if you somehow found out that we leaked out your issues with KH to the people on the Discord chat that you were kicked from. Needless to say, neither me or Hyper were part of that Discord chat so it is virtually impossible for us to leak it out. Even then, there was no point in us leaking it out simply because anyone coming to this site can find the chat ban and wiki block log for you and they would know what mishaps you done to earn you a record. So in a nuance way, your issues that you had with the Government is public information though the details may not be so. So I hope this ruling by the Government will show you that we are not weaklings who can be bullied by your overreaching temper tantrum. We have given you many chances to redeem yourself but you continue to blow it. So it is time that we put the stops in and forever exile you from this wiki. ''If you do another blow out against me or anyone in the Administration over this decision, that will simply hasten my decision to never reverse it''. I will allow other members of the Government to write their own statement on your talk page regarding this situation and you are certainly not able to edit it out due to you being banned and blocked. Even if you weren't banned or blocked, your access to your talk page would have been revoked so that you know we are serious in enforcement of this wiki's laws and procedures. Their statements will demonstrate to you that I have the full faith and support of the Government and that you cannot defy us. ''If you are planning on informing Jj about this, I will simply let you know that she has since retired and has delegated the leadership duties to me. She has every faith and trust in her colleagues to handle the wiki while she spends a solace time in retirement''. I hope you think about what you've done and you can someday find ways to rehabilitate yourself. Until then, enjoy your time outside of KH thinking about your actions that lead to this. CouncilOrg (talk) 00:06, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Prime Minister of the KH Wiki Minister Mikiu's Official Statement Niko this was a well deserved block, as we of the administration have gotten sick of you using your religion as a mean to badmouth us and since you continue to do it well you have been blocked. Happy new years and I wish you the best -Mikiu, The Goddess of Insanity Minister Hypercane's Official Statement Hello, Niko, I was very disappointed that you wanted to attack me and Org. You're not going to be able to retain friends if you keep acting this way and calling me a "ex false friend" is really not nice. I don't bend the rules for anyone especially my "friends". So with this being said I hope you have a nice rest of the day and enjoy your time surfing the interwebs. Hypercane(talk) 00:40, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Minister Peeper's Official Statement I'm sorry buddy for your ban was well deserved. You attacked me, and the other mods, especially org. You're obviously aren't mature enough to be on any wiki, any form of punishment from a mod, you scream Anarchy. I don't wanna hear any lies about that, because they're not lies. We speak only the truth. Honestly we don't need lies, frauds and Anarchy in KH. You claim we're very controlling and Oppressing set of mods but honestly thats just your Anarchy screaming [[User:CommanderPeepers|'''Talk To CPeeps]] 20:12, December 29, 2016 (UTC) THis wikia was dead the moment dumbo gain control over it, all but 21 pages was deleted because they was a waste of space,